Invisible
by Crown of Venus
Summary: Oneshot. DashxDanny. Danny expresses his feelings about Dash through a song of his own. Things turn out differently than what Danny had expected. Rated T for slight language. Based off the song Invisible by Jaded Era, covered by Ashlee Simpson.


**A/N:** The idea somehow just popped up into my head while I was on a DashxDanny marathon. Although it makes me sad that there aren't many stories of this pairing, I'd like to add one of my own. Hope you guys enjoy!

I took out the song lyrics for the actual singing part of the story but left a few sentences as to emphasize Danny's song writing process. I Re-read the rules and the posting of lyrics is not allowed.

**Summary:** One-shot. Dash is about to graduate his senior year and plans on moving out once he gets to college. Danny, in his junior year, though still confused about his feelings, realizes that this maybe the only chance to let the blond know how much of an impact he's had on him. He doesn't want to actually confess to him so what does he do? He sings a song at the end of the year talent show.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I also do not own "Invisible". It is written by Jaded Era and was covered by Ashlee Simpson. I'm using Ashlee's Lyrics.

_Italics_ are thoughts

——†——

"Can you believe it Danny? Just one more month and Dash will be out of your life for good!"

"As weird as it sounds for me to say this, I agree with Tucker. The lug head is graduating this year which in turn means that he will no longer be around to mentally and physically abuse you."

Danny was broken out of his thoughts when the realization finally popped into his head. _They're right…Dash is gonna be gone after this month…_ When the three friends reached Danny's locker, Tucker and Sam were still arguing about food ethics – a popular topic to bring up ever since Sam decided to change the school's cafeteria menu to a vegetarian alternative regardless of being 3 year old news – as Danny was looking at the mirror in his locker with a slightly stern face. _Why do I honestly care?…I mean he's been mean to me for so long just because I'm a 'geek'. All I ever do is avoid him and yet he manages to track me down and still beat me for no reason. In fact I should be happy that he's going. No more of the retarded name calling – he could at least be a little more original other than manipulating my last name – no more getting shoved in a locker, no more of his friends staking me out for him, no more Dash Clifford Baxter ever again!...wait… his middle name?_

" –ealthy, right Danny?"

"H-huh? What?" Both friends gave the black haired boy an odd look.

"Are you ok dude? You've been spacing out a few times today…and I'm not including the times your mind goes blank in class."

"Is something bothering you Danny?"

"No no, nothing of importance. It's just…you know, pondering life and random things."

"Pondering life? You must be pondering to your heart's content if it causes you to zone out so much. Are you sure there isn't a problem?"

Danny just shook his head and smiled at Sam.

"Trust me guys, if it was a problem, you two would be the first ones to know about it. You should know that by now right?"

Both Sam and Tucker shared a slightly guilty look.

"Well, we know that, but we can't help but worry. I mean it's understandable if you don't feel like telling us if you have a problem – which I'm not saying you do – but it's better to let it out instead of bottling it up."

"He's right Danny. Deep breaths, rest, hobbies, or inner mantras won't make it go away completely. As overly cliché as it sounds, just let it out."

Danny sighed. "Guys relax…I'm fine honestly…ok what can I say to make you guys believe me? And if it's explaining to you my 'problem' then you're out of luck since I don't have one."

Sam and Tucker exchanged uncertain glances at each other.

"That's what I thought. You two better get to class. I've got a spare so I guess I can start on that essay that Lancer assigned me."

"Alright Danny but remember if-"

"I know I know alright? Now both of you stop acting like mother hens and hurry to class."

"Hey I resent that! I'm no mother hen."

"And I don't wish to associate myself with poultry…unless it's for a good cause."

Danny rolled his eyes, grabbed his books and waved to his two friends as the bell rang throughout the school.

——†——

The raven haired boy was quietly walking towards the school cafeteria to do some of his homework for his other subjects as well as his recent essay from Lancer. He was lucky as not very many people had spares with him and the cafeteria had like 2 other people studying at separate tables. All was right with the world and he gently set himself down on the nearest table.

He was just going over a few textbook references until…

"GO LONG!"

"I GOT IT!"

It just so happened that both Kwan and Dash had their spares with him. Despite being a year older, they still had their spare period together. Dash, being the typical athlete that he is, caught the flying foot ball with ease and gave a very manly grunt when he gathered it in his arms.

"Hey, Fentonmeister!"

There were only two good things about having the two jocks in his spare period: one of them was Kwan. As they became older, Kwan had become nicer and a bit more 'chummy' towards Danny. Before he used to be nice to him only when people weren't looking but now he has decided that he is above social cliques and found out that Danny is actually a better person than Casper High had labelled him as.

"Hey Kwan…how's it going?"

"Ahhh nothing much. Don't really feel like studying so Bax and I decided to slack off today."

"Always a good choice. So, you excited about graduating this year?"

Kwan took a seat in front of Danny.

"Call me crazy but not really. I mean sure I'll be out of high school but it doesn't really seem like the 'big stepping stone' that everyone has made it out to be. In all honesty, I really don't feel any different. Well, other than being older."

Both guys shared a quiet laugh. Kwan looked a bit over Danny's shoulder to see Dash hitting on a few girls in the back ground with the football still in his hands.

"How about Dash what has he said about graduating?"

"Well nothing really new anyways. It's always been, 'I can finally get a place of my own' or 'I no longer have to spend endless days surrounded by geeks'."

Kwan saw a look in Danny's eyes.

"Sorry dude…"

"It's no big deal, but still, I wish he could just grow up a bit. Is he really all that paranoid about having 'geek' germs invading his personal space?"

"Yeah…guess some people never learn."

"Maybe…but here's hoping. For his sake at least."

"How can you put any faith in him Fenton? I mean, he's done nothing but treat you like crap for the past three years…ish."

"I really don't believe that one person can stay the same way for the rest of their lives. I mean look at you, you used to be an ass to me but you've decided to be civil ever since last year. I just feel that Dash will eventually see me as you know, a person and not as a bug or a disease. Maybe not in the near future, but eventually."

"…You actually believe he can change?"

"I believe no one's 100 percent evil all the time. There's just a nicer side of him that has yet to be shown. Either that or he really is a complete jack ass and will always hunt me down until my head is mounted above his brick fireplace."

Danny made a small laugh and Kwan couldn't help but laugh with him. _How can Dash not like this guy? He's actually more normal than most other people I've met…sometimes…_

"Well, I'm gonna head down to the gym, gotta check some of my gear back to Hodgins **(1)** before next week. Take it easy Fenton."

"Later Kwan."

As Kwan waved and walked away, Danny went back to work. Hidden underneath his school work was a song that he had been writing ever since last week. The lyrics were almost finished, but all he needed was the bridge to complete it and the right tune to bring it to life. His inspiration came to him after years of reflecting his High School years and a special someone that he just couldn't picture his life without.

_Do you recognize me?_

_Do you know who I am?_

_Do you…hear my cry?...No that's not good_

"Whacha got there Fentina? A poem?" And before he knew it, reason number two had come along: Dash Baxter himself.

Danny slightly covered up his lyrics as not give the impression that it was something that Dash absolutely had to see.

"Nothing of importance Dash, they're just words…they don't mean anything." Little did Dash know that his 'poem' held more meaning to Danny than anything else at this moment in time. Danny's heart sped up just a little bit and his face became just the slightest bit pink due to the closeness of Dash's face just behind him. Without even knowing it, Dash was continuing to read the part of Danny's 'poem' that wasn't covered by an arm or a book.

"You know…they're not bad. Not too cheesy but not too dramatic either. Never knew you had in ya Fentina? Who's it for…Manson?" Dash gave a cocky smirk.

"Too bad you had to be wrong Dash. It's not for Sam."

"Oh? So…you gotta secret crush now?... Interesting…so…who is it?"

"First of all Dash, it isn't for anyone, I just had an urge to write something expressive, centering around one emotion…in this case, longing."

"Riiiight…." Dash quickly scanned around the cafeteria for a bit and noticed that he and Danny were the only two people in the entire area, at the time. He quietly sat next to Danny by pulling up a chair from behind him and rested his arms on the back of the chair.

"D-dash? What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and listen to me Fenton…I'll make this quick." Danny gulped a bit and nodded to the jock.

"As you know, you've been getting under my skin ever since you stepped foot into this school. There was never a time where I couldn't see you and not want to shove you into the nearest locker."

Danny's heart sank and gave a bored look at Dash.

"Is there a point to this Dash? This really isn't anything new to me so why are you bringing it up?"

"What did I just say Fenton? Shut up and listen to me. I didn't even tell you I was finished yet…anyway…I've been thinking and well…after taking the concept of karma along with it…" Dash looked to the side and had somewhat of a conflicted look on his face. "Ugh…how the hell do I put this…?"

Dash gave a stern look back at Danny and held out his hand. Danny stared at it in surprise and his heart began to speed up again. "U-um…"

"…Truce…?"

"Wait…how do I know you're not pulling my leg? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch Fenton…as embarrassing as it is to say this…I'm being absolutely honest here."

"B-but…why?"

"I just said it…Karma. I'd rather get this off my chest now before it bites me in the ass later on in the distant future."

Danny hesitantly held out his hand towards the jock and shook it. Danny felt a slight tingle in his arm from the warmth of Dash's hand as well as the perfect hand-and-glove fit that he felt when they shook.

"So…we're cool now?" Even though they stopped shaking, Danny still held on to Dash's hand.

"Yeah…just…don't let too many people know alright?"

"Well, everyone would get suspicious if you just walked by me in the hallways one day and gave me a nod instead of a bruised arm. But then again, we only have a month of school left anyway so frankly…not very many people would notice it anyway."

"Hmm…" Dash looked down at their hands and unconsciously moved his thumb across Danny's in a gentle manner. Danny however, noticed this and his cheeks became pinker by the second.

"Alright well…catch ya later Fentoad." As Dash walked from behind Danny he gave him a pat on the back before leaving the cafeteria.

Danny couldn't help but continue to stare at the jock's retreating form. First, Dash encounters him without even so much as a flick to the fore head. Second, Dash complimented his song lyrics. And Third, Dash actually wanted to be nice to him – well not officially but less bruising would be the better phrase. Danny's heart couldn't stop beating…who knew that his little hope for Dash that he explained to Kwan only minutes ago would come true in the exact same day it was mentioned? Danny looked back down at his lyrics and smiled at them when he saw mental image of the dashing jock – no pun intended.

_Do you see me now?..._

"…Perfect…"

——†——

It was the final day of school and teachers handed out report cards for their students. Even though it was a half day, everyone – including the grade 12 students – was excited for the end of the year Talent Show that had been administered this year in celebration of another school year successfully completed.

At around 10:30 everyone began to head towards the school's performance theatre **(2)**. The simple blue stage floor was its main attraction and it was complimented by the matching curtains and monitoring equipment for the music.

All of the students and staff took their seats on the bleachers and waited in anticipation for the show to begin.

"Hey Bax…have you seen Fenton? I didn't see him at all this morning."

"I don't know…probably decided to skip and stay home with his friends…what a geek."

Kwan sighed. "Come on Dash, enough with the name calling. Stop treating him like garbage."

"Ugh…not you too. It's bad enough I had a little lecture from Paulina and Val but now you too? Just save it Kwan, a geek will always remain a geek no matter what."

Kwan disappointedly shook his head. "Alright…no lecture from me. But still, grow up a bit Dash…we've graduated already. The least you can do is act your age."

Dash made a mean scowl at Kwan and diverted his attention back to the stage. He didn't even notice that Lila McFaye was drooling all over his right arm and obviously worshipping his muscles.

——†——

It was almost noon and it was announced that the last act of the Talent Show would begin momentarily due to some setting up. Dash had to admit, it was pretty cool to see all of the performances. Some were lame like the sad attempt of a comedy act by a few random sophomores, but it was over shadowed quickly by a following comedy skit by students in the Drama club. There were a few solo singers, strange acts such as unicycling jugglers and a contortionist in the making. The act just minutes ago was performed by the cheerleaders doing an awesome choreographed hip-hop routine.

"Alright everyone this is our last act before the summer holidays! They were actually a group that was put into the program at the last minute and thus aren't mentioned in the program. They will however be singing a song of their own and will be playing their own instruments. Give it up, for DTS!"

The students in the audience began to cheer as the three remaining students began to walk on stage. A few whispers were heard through out the crowd.

"Hey isn't that Fenton and his two friends?"

"I didn't know they were their own band."

"Who cares…they're all freaks to me."

"Ooohhh…my lipstick is missing."

"Just WHAT is Fenton wearing?"

"Did he just get hot all of a sudden?"

Dash too was surprised to see that Fenton, Foley, and Manson were the last act of the Talent Show. Dash unconsciously gulped as he saw that Danny had on a black sleeveless shirt with orange tribal designs on his left side, a pair of snug blue jeans, black wristbands and a pair of white sneakers. He looked a little different but one could tell it was Danny Fenton when you looked close enough. Dash didn't know what it was…but for some reason, Danny looked quite enticing in his outfit to show off his slim curves.

"Hey! FENTONMEISTER! WWOOOOO!"

Back on the stage…

"Are you ready Danny?" Tucker readied himself with his bass.

"We are whenever you are buddy…" Sam took her seat at the drum set.

Danny took a deep breath and spoke to the mike.

"Hey guys, we'd like to sing a song for you today. I'd like to dedicate it to those out there…who know what it feels to long for someone completely out of their reach…you don't have to like it…just listen to the words and judge for yourself…"

Sam and Tucker gave sad and knowing glances to Danny. They saw the raven haired boy turn around and give them a nod. Danny began with a graceful strum of his electric guitar, with Tucker and Sam coming in shortly after. And then, the song began.

Everyone in the audience was listening to the poetic and powerful lyrics at the edge of their seats. Everyone had similar thoughts: Daniel Fenton's hand at writing lyrics. Dash on the other hand was anchored to his seat.

_Those lyrics…_

Dash had never felt such raw emotion coming from Fenton's voice. Not only was his voice pretty good for a guy, but he couldn't help but feel mesmerised by the strong lyrics in combination with the tone in his voice.

As Danny made his final strum of his guitar he muttered a quiet "Thank you…" before heading off stage. It was silent for a bit but then the crowd burst into screaming cheers.

——†——

"Do you think he knew it was for him?"

"I'm not too sure Danny…but I did see that he didn't hate your song."

"R-really…?"

"She's right Dan…from where I was, it looked like he was staring at you…or zoning out."

Sam kicked Tucker in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?" Sam ignored Tucker's cry in pain.

"Listen Danny…even if he didn't know it was for him…today will probably your last chance to let him know your true feelings."

Danny made a sincere smile to his two friends.

"Have I ever told you guys how much I love you? I can't thank you ever enough for being so supportive of me. You guys even agreed to help with my song…what can I ever do to repay you?" Tucker smirked albeit rubbing his bruised leg and Sam gave him a smile.

"You're our best friend Danny. We'd accept you for who you are no matter what. Although it was a surprise to hear about your 'preference' as well as the object of your affections…we still knew that you would always be Daniel Jackson Fenton."

"I mean come on D…what do you take us for, hypocrites? You're half-ghost for crying out loud. Being a pouf is nothing."

Sam and Danny both gave Tucker raised eyebrows.

"What? It's slang…in…England…shut up…I was bored one day and decided to look up a few things." **(3)**

"Like what? Various synonyms for 'gay'? You must have less of a life than anyone I know."

"Hey!" The three friends shared a few laughs together, that is, until someone decided to walk back stage.

"Dash! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Tucker.

"Not so loud Foley, I need a word with Fenton."

Even with his back facing Dash, Danny gulped in fear of what might happen. Tucker patted Danny on the shoulder while Sam whispered in his ear.

"The moment he does something to hurt you…inform me…I know where he lives…"

Danny gave a small smile and watched the other two leave. When he saw them disappear behind the corners, Danny took a really deep breath and began to talk with his back still facing Dash.

"Y-you wanted a word with me?"

"Turn around Fenton…I can't make my point clearly if I'm talking to your hair."

Danny hesitantly turned around and looked through Dash's ocean blue eyes. His facial expression didn't read 'to kill' or 'maim in the most horrible way imaginable'. In fact, it didn't read anything at all, it was pure indifference.

"That was some really nice playing you made back there."

Danny's eyes slightly widened, definitely not expecting that to happen.

"Uh…thanks…"

"So that was your 'poem' huh?...Deep…that's what it was."

"T-thanks…that's what I wanted the mood to be. I kind of wanted to emphasize that feeling of longing without having it sound like suicidingly depressing. That's why the melody of the song is slightly happier. It's more of an 'accepting' kind of feeling." Danny was nervously scratching the back of his head the whole time he talked.

Dash nodded. "Follow me…"

Danny, although surprised, followed the jock through the curtains and towards the seats of the now empty theatre. Everyone had either left for home, lunch, or sticking around for a little bit longer for yearbook signing. Both boys took a seat in the front row right next to each other. It was a little bit quiet but Danny decided to make the first move.

_It's now or never…funny…even when I was fighting all kinds of ghosts, I never got this nervous before._

Danny took a deep breath.

"Dash…I…I have to say something."

The jock raised an eyebrow at the boy next to him. "Hmmm?"

"Just uh…promise me that you won't freak out or anything ok?"

"Don't bother Fenton…I know what you're going to say."

Danny's eyes widened as he felt his heart stop a bit. "Y-you D-do?"

"Trust me Fenton…I have a TV after all. To be honest, this type of situation can mean one thing and only one thing: you have feelings for me don't you?"

Danny couldn't help but look away in shame. His arms began to shake a bit in anticipation.

"Judging by your silence, I'm guessing that's a yes…" Dash made a sigh. "I just have one question Fenton…why me?"

Danny nervously looked back at the jock.

"Y-you're not gonna hit me or kill me?"

"We made a truce Fenton…I never go back on my word. What do you take me for, a right-winged hyper-religious lyncher?** (4)** I maybe an ass sometimes but I'd never stoop myself down to attack someone who just so happens to like their own gender. I'm much more open-minded than that. Now answer my question."

"O-oh…um…why you? Well…" Danny stood up and walked forwards a little he didn't want to look at Dash, not yet.

"I-I don't know really…I mean I know it sounds weird considering we go together like electricity and water but…I guess it's because of…" _The way you looked at me with respect whenever I was Danny Phantom_ "because…well…I just couldn't stop thinking about you…despite all of the bruises."

Dash winced at the thought of all of the times he abused Danny.

"It's strange isn't it…everyone always says opposites attract. And what better way to describe an exact polar opposite from Danny Fenton than Dash Baxter. You've been such a prominent fixture in my life that…well…regardless of the negative impact you've had on me for the last few years, you've always been the one to occupy my thoughts for the last little while."

"How long ago?"

"In all honesty…just this year. But it wasn't until last month that I decided to accept the fact that I look at you in a different light." Danny made a scoff at himself. "I really am crazy aren't I?...who knew that I would fall for the very person who is deemed as my enemy throughout the entire school?"

Danny hung his head low and an uncomfortable silence washed over the two teens. After a while Dash took a deep breath and stood up himself, standing right behind Danny.

"You know…there's another old saying…that we hurt the ones we love…I think that's a fairly accurate saying." Dash gently placed his hands on Danny's shoulders.

Danny couldn't help but snap his head up and become rigid.

"W-what do you mean?..." Dash leaned in closer and rested the side of his head against Danny's hair.

"I don't know how to explain it myself…I mean, I'm still confused…but hearing something so sincere come from you...just made me rethink the way I look at you…as well as myself."

Danny turned around and looked into Dash's eyes again. Dash still kept his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Are you saying that…"

"No…I'm not gay…I don't look at other guys that way…but for some reason…you're the only guy that's ever made me actually question myself."

"Dash…"

"I still need to…you know…confirm it for myself…I'm still in the accepting department. But for now…can you just stay here for a little bit?"

Danny took one last look into Dash's eyes before he rested his hands on his chest and his head on his broad shoulder.

"I will…"

Dash moved his hands from Danny's shoulders and wrapped them around his lithe waist. Danny took in the scent of Dash's cologne while Dash inhaled the scent from Danny's hair. Both boys stood there, just embracing each other without a single care in the world.

_This…this is nice…maybe Fenton…is someone I can be happy with…hmph…who knew?_

_Please don't let this be another cruel dream…I haven't felt safer in my life before…_

Dash then gently lifted Danny's chin to make them look at each other. Danny had a small smile on his face as well as a light blush. It was Dash's turn to smile at Danny…a true serene smile.

"And by the way…I do recognize you…you're Danny Fenton…and I can see you for who you really are…and frankly…I kinda like it…you were never invisible…" **(5)**

Danny couldn't help but laugh as his heart gave a happy jump for joy in his chest; that and the fact that Dash had actually said his first name…ever.

"So you did know that it was about you…"

"Well…no I didn't…but I imagined that it was…guess my intuition was right on the mark huh?"

"Yeah…it was…" Both boys smiled at each other happily for the first time in years.

"Where are my manners…I almost ignored a traditional custom."

Danny raised an eye brow. "Uh…a custom?"

Dash smirked and captured Danny's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Danny couldn't think his heart could get any bigger as he felt Dash's lips, as well as his tongue, against his own. Danny instinctively wrapped his arms around the jock's neck as Dash continued to taste and map out every single groove and cove of Danny's delicious mouth. Both boys continued to kiss each other under the dim lighting of the theatre, completely oblivious to the five pairs of eyes spying on them.

"Aww...how romantic…"

"Way to go Bax…way to go…"

"Looks like another job well done huh?"

"It sure is…it's about time those two saw eye to eye"

"Or in this case…mouth to mouth" **(6)**

FIN

——†——

**A/N:** Wow, who knew I could type so much for a one-shot fic. I hope you guys liked it! It gave me a nice feeling inside.

**(1)** I actually have a Sports Medicine teacher with the last name Hodgins.

**(2)** My high school has a performance theatre. Although I wish it was a little bigger.

**(3)** The part "It's slang…in England" came directly from Gretchen Weiners, played by Lacey Chabert in the super awesome movie of all time "Mean Girls". THAT IS SO FETCH!

**(4)** As blasphemous as it sounds, I just cannot view religion the same way any more. Not after seeing all of their prejudices against homosexuals. I simply won't support a religion that won't support a few of my friends and family members.

**(5)** Aww so romantic…Dash is answering the three questions that were made in the bridge of the song…awwwwwww!

**(6)** In this order: Paulina, Kwan, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie.


End file.
